Cold Nights
by strictlyninja
Summary: Roxas gets cold at night and desides to sleep with Axel, but how far will this go? AkuRoku WILL BE rated M in future chapters. My first yaoi! Sorry they're so short! I'll try to make them longer!
1. What did I just say?

Yay!! My first Fanfiction!! …well, not my first EVER, just the first I've ever POSTED…

Okay, this is a yaoi, and my first YAOI at that, so please go easy on me. I'm new to all this stuff; so don't hurt me if it isn't good. :)

"Axel?"

No response.

"Axel?"

Still no response.

"Axel?" he said again, poking the sleeping man.

Axel, sleeping on his stomach, shot up, propping himself on his hands, covers still on his shoulders.

"What?! Oh. Roxas. It's just you."

"Yeah…"

Axel relaxed and leaned on one of his elbows. "What's up Roxas?"

"Uhm, Axel, i-it may sound weird to ask you this, but…

Axel had recently gotten himself a double bed; a queen size, if you will. He had no idea what for, probably just because he wanted more room to stretch out.

"What?"

"Well, it's really cold in my room, and I have like, 4 huge blankets on my bed, but nothing helps. So I was wondering if um…"

Axel raised and eyebrow.

"Maybe I could sleep with you?" he said with the most innocent face he could put on.

Axel was a little shocked by his question, but he didn't show it. He just sat and thought for a moment.

Axel waved his hand and him. "Fine, fine… you can sleep on my side since it's already warm," he said scooting onto the other side.

"Sure?"

"Hey, you asked," he said, grabbing Roxas's hand and pulling him in.

It felt like ice.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding…"

"N-no."

Once he was in, Axel put his arm around the freezing boy, and it even made him shiver.

"Wholly cheese Roxas!"

"Sorry."

"Wow! How are you so dang cold?!"

"Um, if it makes a difference, I am next door to Vexen."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

Axel was extremely warm though, and Roxas started moving closer to him.

"R-Roxas? What are you doing?"

"Wow! How are you so dang warm?!" he said, purposely mimicking him.

Axel caught on. "Um, if it make a difference, my attribute is fire."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

They both laughed.

Roxas was snuggled into Axel, his face buried in his red tank top.

"Especially since you only have on a tank top and a pair of pants…"

"Yeah, but you got a whole set on, and 4 blankets! And you're still cold! Besides, it gets too hot for me."

But this was all lost on Roxas, who was already warm and fast asleep.

Axel woke up the next morning and stretched his arms, only to hit Roxas, who was still asleep next to him in the bed.

"Aw yeah…" Axel yawned. "Roxas was cold last night…"

Axel felt him and the boy was still warm. "Okay. Good," he said while he stroked his cheek.

"He's… so cute… when he sleeps…"

Axel then realized what he was doing, and immediately pulled his hand away. "Good grief! What am I doing?!"

Axel got up as silently as possible, trying not to wake Roxas. He got up and silently dressed, and left his room. He walked into the Grey Room, only to see Saix with a rather confused, concerned, and agitated look on his face. Although, the agitated look was normal.

"Axel. Have you seen Roxas?"

"Huh? Oh, Roxas? Uh, yeah. He slept with me last night."

Saix raised an eyebrow.

"Not THAT kind of 'slept' you dolt."

Saix silently laughed to himself. "Why?"

"He got really cold and he asked if he could."

"Hm. Alright."

Roxas then came into the room and yawned. "Morning."

"'Bout time Mr. Sleepyhead."

Saix said nothing. He just simply walked away.

"What's his deal?"

"Don't worry about him. He's just being 'the usual'."

"Oh. Okay." Roxas started walking away, but stopped himself. "Oh, and Axel?"

"Hm?"

"About last night… thanks."

Axel smiled. "No problem. You come anytime, got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled. "Yeah. Okay," and walked off.

Axel went and sat on one of the sofas next to Demyx, who was strumming his sitar.

"Wait, what did I just say?"

**Yay! Please review so I can work up my confidence and know that it's good and continue!**

**Maybe you can even give me advice on what to do next!**

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Constant

**Okay! Part 2!!! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad it's good!**

Axel couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was constant.

It was so constant, Axel was screwing a mission by losing his target on multiple occasions. Won't Saix be happy.

"Great. Best day ever. Now where the heck did that thing go?"

He had to destroy a lot of soldiers and they were running everywhere all over Twilight Town. He was searching in the tunnels at this point.

"Sigh. Okay. I got like, 5 left right? Great day in the morning. May as well clean out the tunnels while I'm here… Hey! There's one!"

Axel went after it and chased it deeper into the tunnels.

"C'mere you little heartless!"

Then it turned a corner, and Axel heard someone grunt, and he heard the fizzing (like) sound of the heartless disappearing.

"Is someone there?"

"Axel?"

'Snap. Who is this guy? Part of the Organization I hope.'

The tunnel's echo made it hard to recognize the voice, so Axel couldn't tell whom it was, and if they were friends or enemies. But they destroyed the heartless, so maybe they're on the same side. Only one way to find out…

Axel put his back to the wall and peeked around.

Well whaddya know? It was the guy Axel had been thinking about all day.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?"

"I got done early with my mission early, so Saix sent me to help you with yours.

'Thank you Saix.'

"Okay. I only got 4 left, so let's make this quick, got it memorized?"

"Yup. Let's go."

The rest of the mission went pretty smooth, but Axel couldn't stop thinking about last night.

It was constant.

'He was so cute… so… innocent… so'

"Wonderful," Roxas said.

"That too."

"…what?"

Axel snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, uh, nothing."

"Well, there's our last soldier," he said pointing to it.

"Uh great. Let's just get it over with."

It was a cinch, but during the fight, Roxas noticed Axel but was a bit distracted.

When it was all over and done, they went and had sea-salt ice cream as usual, and Roxas again noticed Axel was spacing out.

"Uh, Axel?"

No response.

"Axel?"

"…what? What?"

"What's wrong with you? You were distracted during the mission, during battle… even now. Are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh. Nothing big." He took a bite of his ice cream. "Now don't worry about me, got it memorized?"

"You sure?"

His mind said no, but his mouth said, "Yup."

"Okay."

It was constant.

--

Axel was on his stomach again in his bed, just, sitting. He wouldn't admit it, but he was waiting for Roxas.

It was 11pm, and he just gave up.

"Oh well," he yawned. "There's always tomorrow."

It was constant.

**I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long!!!! I've had a stupid term paper and lots of homework and stuff…**

**I'm just so busy.**

**Please review, and I'll try to post again soon!**

**Bye-bye!**


	3. Experiments

Sorry I haven't typed in soooooo long!!! I've just been so busy!! Well, Part 4 is mostly written, and this is Part 3, so I'll try to get them finished and typed!!

~Roxas; Yesterday~

The Grey Room was fairly quiet. Everyone was on their own mission, and Roxas got done early. Vexen was in his own room as well doing experiments, so Roxas decided to do an experiment of his own.

"Vexen?"

"Yes?"

Roxas personally thought Vexen was pretty scary. But that wouldn't stop him from asking.

"Uh, I know this is pretty big of me to ask of you, but it's an experiment."

"Big of you? What are you implying?"

"For a couple nights Vexen, could you possibly sleep somewhere else?"

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Well, at night, it's like the ice age in my room, and I don't know if it's because of you, or if it's just me."

"And you'd like to find out which it is…"

"Please Vexen! It's just a few nights! Please!"

"Hmmm…"

"I'll owe you! And maybe I can convince Saix to let me do some of your missions! Please!"

"You will owe me one, and… two days worth of missions… Hmmm. Quite the deal for two nights."

"Two… Uh, yeah. Two. Why not? Two days of missions, and an IOU. Sound good to me."

"Same," he said, hand outstretched. "You have a deal. I'll sleep somewhere else tonight, and you may start tomorrow."

They shook, and Roxas left to talk to Saix.

~The Grey Room, Still yesterday~

Saix was in the Grey Room thinking to himself. (About what? Hey, with Saix, who knows? Maybe it'll show up later?)

"Saix?"

"Roxas? You're finished?"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, I made a deal with Vexen, so for the next two days, may I do his missions?"

"A deal?"

"It's cold in my room, so he's sleeping somewhere else for two nights. I said I would do his missions for two days, and I gave him an IOU."

"Didn't you sleep with Axel? Why don't you do that?"

'I would love to…'

"Well, that still doesn't solve the problem," Roxas said lowering his head.

"True. Well, Vexen's missions for the next two days are just destroying Heartless, so I'm sure you can handle it can't you?"

"Oh absolutely."

"All right, but for today, Axel is late for his mission. If you would assist him?"

"All right."

Roxas then left through a Dark Corridor to Twilight Town.

~Present~

Roxas tried sleeping while Vexen slept elsewhere.

He was still freezing, and it was too late to see Axel.

…Or was it?

Roxas climbed out of bed and walked down the hall toward Axel's room, but stopped himself. 'Would he be mad?' He then remembered what Axel said: 'you come anytime, got it memorized?'

'I doubt he'll be mad. He did say anytime…'

So he kept walking. When he got to Axel's room, he opened the door as quietly as they could, and shut it behind him just as quietly behind him. He glanced at Axel's clock: almost 1 am. He tiptoed over to Axel's bed, and Axel, who was practically in the middle of the bed, gently breathed as he slept.

'So he doesn't snore much… I'd better make note of that…"

Roxas climbed into the bed next to him, and being small, he didn't need much room. He gently placed his head on Axel's chest, and got as close to him as possible without waking him up. Axel's warmth was so alluring to Roxas. He loved it.

He then fell asleep, his face buried once again into Axel's chest.

Sorry it's so freaking short. I'll try to make them longer-I'm sorry. Well anyway, I already have about half of the next part written, so I just need to type it. :) So please review!

**As DarkAngelle does all the time:**

**Reviews are the boys to my yaoi! (Oh! That was a good one… Has she used that one yet?)**


	4. Singing

**Yup… review, read the author's note, etc.**

**

* * *

**Axel awoke the next morning with a weight on him. What was it? When he opened his eyes to look, they were met with sandy blonde hair.

"What…?" He shook the small figure on top of him. "Roxas?" but Roxas's response was putting his head deeper into Axel's chest.

Axel poked his head. "Roxas? Hey! Roxas!"

He yawned and opened his eyes and met the green ones above him. "Oh. Heh. Hey."

"Hey yourself. Why are you here? And when did you get here?" Roxas then explained his deal with Vexen.

"But as you can see, it didn't work. I came around one and I didn't think you would mind… I tried not to wake you up last night, and I just sort of, climbed in. Heh heh… are you mad?"

Axel was actually delighted. He liked having Roxas sleep with him. …But who said he would tell Roxas that?

"No no. Not mad at all, got it memorized? When I said 'anytime,' I meant it… just next time, feel free to wake me up. It scares you a bit when you go to bed with no one but you in it, and then you wake up with someone other than yourself." He looked around. "I also would've given you more room…"

"Oh! No, it's okay. I'm not very big…"

"Well, just give me a heads up next time okay? And you got two missions. You better get up and out."

"Right. Thanks Axel." Roxas then got up and left.

Axel then got up and randomly decided to sing a verse from a song:

"'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself."*

"Sorry to interrupt 'American Idol'** over here…"

Axel spun around to meet Saix's yellow eyes, and let out an irritated sigh. "What?"

"Did Roxas sleep with you again?"

"Yes."

"Then it didn't work?"

"The Vexen thing? Nope."

"Alright then," And he left.

* * *

* Song; Credit to Taylor Swift, "Hey Stephen"

** Reality Talent Show; Credit to Simon Fuller, "American Idol"

* * *

~Roxas's Room~

He loved how warm Axel was, and he didn't like it when he had to leave him. Oh well. He could sleep with him again tonight… if he could make it through today's two missions. 'I'll think of it as a reward.' He smiled as he got dressed and sang:

"Well I hate to be a bother,  
But it's you and there's no other, I do believe  
You can call me naive but...  
I know me very well, at least as far as I can tell  
And I know what I need

The night you came into my life  
Well it took the bones of me, took the bones of me  
You blew away my storm and strife  
And shook the bones of me, shook the bones of me"…*

"Oh great. 'American Idol,' Round 2…"

Roxas then met eyes with Saix and greeted him with an irritated sigh. "Can I help you?"

"So it didn't work I see?"

"What? Oh. No."

"Maybe it's a problem with the vents…"

Roxas was dressed and walked past Saix. "Well, you figure it out. I got two missions."

"Ah, yes. Vexen had recon in the Twilight Town Tunnels, and conveniently, your mission is also there."

"Cool."

They walked into the Grey Room, and Larxene was yelling at Demyx, while Axel was sitting on the couch laughing.

""Hey guys," he said. "Do you have any popcorn?" He continued to laugh. "This is great. An old married couple. I can picture it!"

Saix, no wanting to get into it, just gave Roxas his mission summaries: Recon in Twilight Town Tunnels, Destroy Blue Rhapsody. Simple enough. While he was reading, he didn't know he was humming the tune of the song he was singing earlier. When he noticed it was quiet, he looked up and saw all eyes on him.

"Uh… great thanks," and he left immediately through a portal.

"Well, at least he's in a pleasant mood this morning," Larxene noted, and then added, "If that's possible."

'Is it because of me?' Axel thought to himself. 'Nah. Why would it?'

"Axel? C'mere dude." Demyx called.

Axel got up and stood with Demyx who was in the corner where no one would hear them.

"What?"

"Do you like Roxas? You know… like Roxas?"

Axel could've slapped him. "What?"

"Well, he has been sleeping with you, and when you look at him, you give him that look that says… ya know what I'm sayin'?"

This time, Axel really did slap him hard on the arm. "OW!"

"Are you crazy?" He then realized he was drawing attention and whispered a bit. "LIKE him? LIKE him? Demyx, what are you smoking?"

Demyx raised his hands. "Nothing! I swear! I'm just saying, why don't you tell him?"

With every word, Axel hit his arm: "I… DO… NOT… LIKE… HIM! THAT'S FINAL!" He didn't care how much attention he attracted anymore.

He walked over to Saix and said in a tired voice, "Please give me my mission and let me leave."

"Been embarrassed enough for one day I see."

Axel glared at him. "What's with the good mood lately?" He opened a dark portal. "Did somebody lay you?" And with that, Axel left, leaving Demyx and Larxene to laugh at the comment, and then proceed to interrogate Saix about it.

* * *

*Song; Credit to Carbon Leaf, "Life Less Ordinary"

* * *

~Roxas's Missions~

Since it was Recon, it was simple, since they were simple Heartless, it was simple, and since it was in the same spot both times, it was simple. Overall, yeah. It was simple.

Roxas and Axel were both on the clock tower again, and it was fairly quiet, and when Roxas wasn't looking, Axel would steal glances at the beautiful boy.

"So Roxas…"

Roxas looked over. "Yeah?"

"How's your, uh, deal with Vexen?"

"One day down, tomorrow to go, and there's still an IOU."

"Huh… Roxas? Can I ask you something else? It may seem a bit… uh…"

"What?"

"…The first night… when you slept with me… what made you… uh… come to me? Why was I the one you chose to go with?"

"…I'm not sure. I just some how figured you would help me out. And it's not like I could go to anybody else." He lightly laughed.

Axel joined the laughter. "No, I guess not." And then he stood. "Well, I'm going to ditch. See you at the castle all right?"

"All right. See you."

And Axel started walking away and rounded the corner, and then remembered he wanted to ask Roxas one more thing. Would he sleep with him tonight? When he got back up, he heard a voice. Singing. It was Roxas. Not wanting to interrupt him, he just stood back to the wall and watched and listened.

"Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do."*

First thought into Axel's head: He's singing about me! About me! I know it! He could've jumped for joy, but he couldn't give himself away. He dashed away, and he didn't say a word until he got down from the clock tower. He then sang another song as well:

"And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're ok with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be thing we've ever seen

If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I musta done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I musta done something right  
I musta done something right."**

He sang and jumped and danced to his portal, and quieted down enough to go through it and not get any looks from the other members.

* * *

~On the clock tower~

Roxas heard some strange noises from below.

He looked down and saw Axel, jumping and skipping and singing a song he couldn't quite make out except for, "I came along one day and you rearranged my life, all I gotta say is I musta done something right, I musta done something right."

Roxas suddenly went red. 'Had he heard me?'

* * *

* Song; Credit to Hilary Duff, "Where Did I Go Right?"

** Song; Credit to Relient K, "Must Have Done Something Right"

* * *

~Later That Night~

"I hate my room. I REALLY hate my room… I like Axel's room… I like… Axel… GAH! Shut up!"

Roxas was again freezing and mumbling to himself.

"THAT'S IT!"

He hoped he didn't wake anyone up. He walked down the hall and slowly and quietly, yet again, opened Axel's door. He looked at the clock: Almost midnight. A little earlier that usual, but that's okay.

Axel was again sleeping toward the middle of the bed, softly snoring. Roxas nudged him.

"Axel? Hey, Axel?"

Axel slowly opened his eyes and stretched. "Let me guess…"

"If you know the question, then just answer it."

"Cold."

"Yes I am."

Axel moved over. "No, I mean you're acting cold, got it memorized?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm tired, and yes I'm cold." He crawled in beside him and got close.

Before the two fell asleep, the same song came through their heads:

"And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you."*

* * *

*Song; Credit to Taylor Swift, "The Way I Loved You"

**

* * *

How's THAT for long? And at least I finally got another chapter up! And sorry for the delete and repost, twice. I needed to fix something. And yes, within the next two chapters, there will be "stuff." (wink wink)**


End file.
